What Makes You Beautiful
by LoganLerman135
Summary: Ray, Scott, Charlie, and Wen are all kissing different girls when Stella/Ray , Mo/Scott , Taylor/Charlie , and Olivia/Wen walk in. They caught their boyfriends cheating on them! What do the girls do? They get revenge! BTW the / was the pairs! :
1. Chapter 1

What Makes You Beautiful

Mo's POV

"Come on girls, were going to be late to band practice if we don't hurry," Stella says. Olivia, Stella, Taylor (Charlie's girlfriend goes to our band practices to see Charlie play), and I ran to the elevator. We walked down the hall, and Stella turned the knob to walk in, but as soon as she went in, she came out with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Stella?" Olivia asked. _Ray. Ray Beech. He did something._ I was mad. I stormed into the room to not just find Ray there, but Scott, Charlie, and Wen kissing other girls. I was mostly focused on Scott though. _No. No. He wouldn't do this to me again, would he? This is the second time!_ I ran out the door quietly with tears streaming down my face. None of the boys seemed to notice us. They were probably too busy sucking faces with those girls.

Olivia's POV

I can't believe what I saw when I walked into the room. I saw Ray, Wen, Charlie, and Scott all making out with a bunch of other girls. I was devastated. I saw Mo and Taylor run out the door. I ran out with them think we all need to have a G.N.O. I called gran to ask if we could have a "slumber party" at our place, and she said yes. I texted all 3 girls to come over to my house for the "slumber party", and to bring anything they wanted for the party.

They showed up 20 minutes later with faces as bad as mine. Tear stained, blood shot eyes; make up smeared, and hair sticking in places. "Wow, you guys look as bad as I do!" I exclaimed. They shot me glares. "Sorry, just saying. Besides, its not like im saying you guys look ugly!" I realized I might have offended them more. "Which I totally didn't!" I covered up quickly. Looks like all of us are miserable. We need to talk about this.

"Guys, we need to talk. About this whole cheating situation." I said calmly, but I could feel my blood boiling. HOW DARE WEN CHEAT ON ME! THAT BASTARD! The girls nodded and we headed to my room.

Stella's POV

I could tell Olivia was trying to cheer us up… in a weird way, but it just didn't work. We headed up to Livy's room to talk about the guys all cheating on us. I think I'm going to start crying again. I can't deal with what's happening right now! Ray and the rest of the guys cheating on us girls? He thinks he can get away with everything now does he? I don't think so. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. _REVENGE IN OTHER WORDS._

"Stella, what are you thinking? You've got your I'm-a-little-devious-devil look on right now, and its kind of scaring me…" Taylor said.

"Well, is it just me or are you guys thinking of getting revenge on the guys too? I mean seriously! They deserve it anyway! No one, and I mean _NO ONE_ cheats on me and gets away with it. " I say to them. I see them all flinch.

Wen's POV

Wow, we just met a whole bunch of girls that kissed us! I mean, what kind of fans does that? Okay, yeah fans, but they know that we have girlfriends! We of course knowing that we had girlfriends pushed these girls off of us, and out the door. I swear I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair, but ignored it. The girls texted us saying that there was a change in plan. I have to tell Olivia! _We all have to tell our girlfriends! I cant help but have a feeling is going to end bad…_

"Man, I feel so bad for you Ray! Good luck getting out alive!" Scott shoots Ray a sympathetic look. Ray flinches. I give him a pat on the back. I have a little awkward relationship with Ray. I sort of forgave him for bullying Olivia all the time, but still.

"Oh dear god. Don't remind me! She's going to kill me!" Ray shouts.

"She won't kill you! She loves you too much. Maybe send you to the hospital with a purple eye, broken nose, and some broken ribs, but she won't kill you!" Charlie joked, but I knew Stella better than that, and I know for sure that Stella. Is. Going. To. Kill. Ray.

Stella's POV

All of us girls canceled any dates we had with the guys and said that we were having a girl's only week. The boys texted and called but none of us bothered to pick up or texted back. And frankly, If I did answer, or text back, I would probably yell at him and curse him over and over. We had a plan of revenge, and it was good! I had four words going through my head at this point.

_**REVENGE IS SWEET, BABY!**_

Olivia's POV

We went shopping for sundresses to make our boys jaw drop, and get jealous at all the cat calls we'll be receiving. I bought a yellow strapless dress that has a golden belt around the waist, and goes about an inch or two above my knee and yellow pumps to go with it. Taylor bought a sea green flowing dress with night sky blue flats. Mo was going to buy a light pink dress with a fluffy tutu, but decided against it, and bought a strapless purple dress that had light sparkles on the top and flows down a little past her knees, with black heels about 3 inches. And Stella, let's just say Ray's going to being feeling like he's died and went straight to heaven. She was wear this gorgeous mid night color blue dress that has golden sparkles bunched up in one particular spot on her waist and spreads out and looks more separate the more you look down to her legs. It was about the same length as mine. She's wanted to wear black heels, but we convinced her that golden sparkly heels would look better to go with her dress. She reluctantly agreed.

_Monday Morning_

Taylor came into my driveway with Mo and Stella in the back. I jumped into the front seat and she drove off. We arrived at school. "Ready girls?" I asked. They nodded. "Let's go than, the boys are waiting for us." I said.

We all got out of the car as calmly as possible right now. We heard the girls gasp. We turn around to see the whole, and when I say _whole, I mean whole_, student body looking at us. Guys staring jaws unhinged and girls glaring at us because of our beauty. We look for our guys and see them wide eyed, staring at us, and of course, the guys get jealous almost immediately and walk over to us, and put their arms around us. As according as planned, we wriggled out of their grips and pushed past them strutting into the school.

Ray's POV

_Oh. My. God. The girls were HOT! I can't help but stare at Stella, she looks gorgeous. I think I might faint. I can feel my member harden just looking at Stells. She has never worn a dress before. Maybe its for that concert that she is putting on today with all four girls. Apparently it's a girl only singing thing though. _I awaken from my daze and see all the other guys winking at my girl. I glare at them, giving them my back off or I'll murder you in your sleep look. The other guys notice it too apparently because they are glaring at the guys to back off also. We walked over to our super hot girlfriends and put our arms around them. Stella all of a sudden pulls away and walks into the school like she's some kind of model on the run way. I stare after her like a long lost puppy. _What did I do this time?_ I think to myself. I guess it wasn't just me though… All of the guys didn't have their girls either… I wonder what we did… Wait a minute… _We… oh no! The girls know that we kissed those fan girls, and this is their way of getting back at us… And that concert! Better tell the guys._

"Yo, guys, this is their way of getting back at us for kissing those other girls. Otherwise why would they _all _be mad at us?" I asked trying to get them to realize that we are in for some big trouble.

"Oh, no. So that was Olivia. I saw her hair when I was helping you shove those girls out the door on Friday. So they were planning this all along huh?" Wen asked.

"Yeah… how are we going to make this right?" Scott looked at me. I shook my head. I haven't an idea how to make this right with the girls, but I know its going to be hard to prove them that we love them, and no one else. Suddenly, and idea shot into my head.

"Ray, what are you thinking? That's your I-just-got-the-most-brilliant-idea-ever look…" Scott said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I have an idea, but we are going to have to ditch classes until lunch to be able to finish this. SO you guys decide now, if you want to, if not, than this is my idea, and your on your own." I told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's POV

They all shrugged and said a mix of "yeah" "kay" and "okay". "Okay then, we need to meet in the band practice room after homeroom, got it?" I ordered. They all nodded and headed to their lockers and homerooms. I inwardly cringed because I remembered that I had Stella and Mo in my homeroom. I better get ready for some humiliation and embarrassment. When I got there though, all I got was two red eyed girls trying to comfort each other, and moving far away from me as possible. This was no what I was expecting… I guess we really hurt them didn't we? I felt like a real conceited jerk. Which I maybe was before, but I've changed because of Stella.

_**Ringggg **_

Time to meet the boys. In a matter of hours, we managed to tell Principal B our plan and get him to let us onto the stage as well, you know, threatening him about how many soccer trophies he's going to get can really come in handy when needed, especially if you're the star soccer player at Mesa. We also got our "suits". They are more like what all those guy music stars. What are their names? Justin Beaver, M &M, Hairy Styles, Liam Pain, Zayn Mellark, Louis Tommy, and Nail Horan? (Sorry If I offended anyone, I actually like all of these singers) Anyway, we also got dozens, dozens, and dozens of every different kind of flowers there is, and for them to deliver them to our girls.

_**Page Break**_

Ugh, Stella has been avoiding me this whole time! I've been trying to apologize, but she wouldn't listen, and when I could get a word or two in during a walk to class, her guards Mo, Olivia, and Taylor would be there! I've seen the other guys try also. I guess luck isn't on our side today. They're always seems to be a girl with each other, weather its Mo with Stella, Stella with Olivia, or Olivia with Taylor. THEY'RE ALWAYS IS A GIRL, AND I CANT SEEM TO SAY ANYTHING TO STELLA PRIVATELY! Well, guess we will have to wait till lunch… which is in… 10 MINUTES! SHOOT! BETTER GET TO THE CAFERTERIA FAST!

_**At the cafeteria**_

"Hey guys! I am Mo, this is Stella, Olivia, and Taylor. As you all know, we broke up with our boyfriends, but not because the reason you think! It was because they cheated on us!" Mo all but growled into the mic. Whispers and yells and shouts were going around. Mo continued. "Today we are going to be singing 3 different songs for you guys! You Will Never Be, Middle of Nowhere, Should've Said No, and Hit the Lights. Thanks guys and Principal B said that there was something else after us, so just stay in the cafeteria, and that 5 period and maybe 6 period is canceled!" Mo yelled. The music started, and everyone quieted down.

_(Mo): How did we ever come to this? I never thought you'd be someone I'd have to miss, and there I was caught in your game. Needing answers that never came. _

_(Stella ): and we took a chance, you said you were strong enough…_

_(All): But you were wrong! Now I'm deafened by your silence, blinded by the tears, if you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find that here, cause you lied your way to heartbreak, and now it's all too clear, that you will never be…_

_(Taylor): Look at her, she won't ever compare, you can say you're sorry, but I still don't care. Was she worth this mess? Was she worth this pain? You can say it's her fault,_

_(All): But you're both to blame! Now I'm deafened by your silence, blinded by the tears, if you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find that here, cause you lied your way to heartbreak, now it's all too clear, that you will never be…_

_(Olivia): Looking back it was all so easy. I hope you know you're my last mistake. Don't come around and say you need me. I won't stay. Now I know that you were so deceiving, was it fun for you to walk away? I hope you liked it cause she's so damn easy, you won't change._

_(Taylor): Now I'm deafened by your silence, blinded by the tears. If you're looking for forgiveness, you won't find it here, cause you lied_

_(All): Your way to heartbreak, and now it's all too clear, that you will never be… that you will never be…_

"That song guys, was You Will Never Be, and this song is Middle of Nowhere!" Taylor shouts into the mic. I have to admit, she's a great singer! What is she trying to say with that song? Not to go after her? That she will never forgive me? I don't give a crap about what she says right now. I am going after my girl even if it takes the rest of my life.

Charlie's POV

Ughhhh, I'm such a douche! Why did I even let that girl kiss me? UGHH! I wanna rip my hair out right now for being so stupid! I snap out of my thoughts once I hear the music starting.

_(Olivia): You left me spinning like a disco. I'm trying but I don't know if I can stand straight. You took left when you know I was right, and now I gotta fight just to make it through the day. I never knew what, you were capable of! Baby I would've kept my heart, but I gave it up! Baby, I fell in love! Now I don't know where to start!..._

_(All): So cold, with nobody to hold me, you're so wrong for leaving when you told me you would never leave me by myself, out in the middle of nowhere. Now I'm lost trying to make it my own, I thought, I could never do this alone, but now I'm walking by myself, out in the middle of nowhere…_

_(Mo): You left me broken like a record and baby, I'm hurt, and I don't wanna play anymore, missed every sign, and believed every lie. Whoa, whoa, and I was waiting for more. I never knew what, you were capable of, baby, I would've kept my heart, but I gave it up, baby, I fell in love, now I don't know where to start…_

_(All): It's so cold with nobody to hold me. You're so wrong for leaving when you told me you would never leave me by myself out in the middle of nowhere. Now I'm lost trying to make it on my own, I thought I could never do this alone, but now I'm walking by myself out in the middle of nowhere._

_(Stella): You took my heart off my sleeve and now I'm taking it back, back. Baby here I come. You took advantage of me, I don't appreciate that, that, you son of a gun… It's so cold with nobody to hold me, you're so wrong for leaving when you told me, you would never leave me by myself…_

_(All): OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! It's so cold with nobody to hole me your so wrong for leaving when you told me you would never leave me by myself, out in the middle of nowhere. Now I'm lost, trying to make it on my own, I thought I could never do this alone, but now I'm walking by myself out in the middle of nowhere._

Wen's POV

Wow, Olivia is amazing on stage. I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot keeps on replaying in my head. How do I get a girl like that and let her go? I'm an idiot, that's how. The crowds roar signals the end of the song.

"You guys like that song? Yeah, okay! This next song is called My Happy Ending!

Ray's POV

_(Taylor): Its strange to think the songs we sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone… Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you feels wrong… You say that you'd take it all back. Given a one chance. It was a moment of weakness, and you… said yes._

_(Stella and Taylor): You should've said no, should've gone home, should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her'd get back to me._

_(Mo): back to me_

_(Stella and Mo): And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, you should've said no, and baby, you might still have me…_

_(Olivia): Can't you see that I've been crying, baby you know all the right things, to say… But do, you, honestly exepect me to believe, that we could ever be the same. You say, that the past is the past, you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness in you…_

_(All): said yes. You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her'd get back to me, back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet and baby you might still have me! Ohhhhhh!_

_(Taylor): I can't resist, before you go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth this? No, no, no, no._

_(All): You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let all go, you should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her'd get back to me, back to me, and I should've been there in the back of your mind. Shouldn't be asking myself why, shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me…_

_No one's POV_

"This next song is to say, even when you are going through shit, always remember to have some fun!" Stella yelled! Roar of the crowd knew that they weren't the only ones going through shit. That their friends and class mates have problems to deal with too. "Now with that said and done, the song: Hit the Lights!"

_(Mo): It's the boy you never told I like you. It's the girl you let get away. It's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freak out and walked away. It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas. Things you swear before you die. It's the city of love that waits for you, but your too damn scared to fly!_

_(All): Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight. Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive, let the moment take you , lose control tonight!_

_(Stella): It's the time that you totally screwed up, still your tryin to get it out your brain. It's the fight you had when you didn't make up, it's the past that your dyin to change. Its all the money that your savin, while the good life passes by. Its all the dreams that never came true cause your too damn scared to try!_

_(All): Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose control tonight! Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight! Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight. _

_(Stella and Olivia): it's a mad mad world gotta make an escape, its perfect world when you go all the way, hit the lights._

_(Mo): Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_(All): So lets go, go, go, go all the way. Yeah lets go, go, go, go night and day, from the floor to the rafters people raise your glasses, we could dance forever! Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you lose control tonight. It's a mad mad world gotta make an escape it's a perfect world when you go all the way, hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

The crowd was roaring loudly. Applauses were heard. We bowed. And smiled at the crowd. I searched the crowd for ray. He looked straight at me. His eyes were apologetic. I mentally scoffed. Yeah, I'm sure he's soooooo sad that I had left him. He was probably celebrating. Olivia talking on the microphone pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks guys! You guys are awesome! Principal B is here to say something." Olivia passed the mic to Principal B.

"Thank you girls, for a wonderful performance. Please step off the stage." We did as told. "Now, I would like to welcome up here 4 boys. Charlie Delgado, Ray Beech, Wen Gifford, and Scott Pickett." Boooooo! The crowd goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray's POV

I took a quick glance at Stella, who was scowling at me. When she saw me looking at her, she gave me her death glare. I cowered. Damn, that girl can be scary when she wants. I looked at the other girls, they were also glaring at their "ex"- boyfriends. They didn't actually break up with us. They just ignored us… and gave us death glares… I guess I would be in the underworld right now if looks could kill, and trust me, I think if I can manage to piss Stella off more than she already is then I probably would be there.

I have a bigger problem right now though! The crowd was throwing stuff at us! I managed to dodge everything the crowd has thrown at me, but I got a little whip cream on my pants. I turned around to face the boys. Wow. Did they look bad or what? Charlie had pie all over his face. Wen, he is practically covered from head to waist in all sorts of food. Scott… Let's just say he is going to need a really nice smelling shower after this. Plop, his entire face was covered in chili! I tried really hard not to roll onto the floor laughing. Too late, I dropped to the floor laughing my butt off.

Scott shot me a glare, but I didn't care. I kept on laughing, until… I felt something hit the side of my face. I growled. NOBODY MESSES WITH ME. I looked for the culprit. I saw Stella hiding behind Olivia and Mo. _Time to get revenge. _I pretended to not be mad and burst out laughing. I saw Stella's stunned look. She came behind Mo's and gave me a smug look. I winked. I saw her turn to the 3 girls and they all walked over to the lunch line… _Oh no. They bought pies. They wouldn't actually throw those at me… right? Yes, yes, they would! _Ha! They threw the pies one at a time! I caught two of the pies, one landed beside me on the floor, and the other behind me. I'm an athlete, star soccer player of Mesa High, Captain of the soccer team! They should know better than that!

I smirked. I saw how annoyed they looked that I caught their pies in hand. I saw Stella give me a death glare. I gave her one of my signature smirks._ Revenge has never been so sweet! Now with that said and done, I threw the four pies (I picked the other two up from the floor) and threw them all straight at the girls faces._


	4. Chapter 4

_Taylor's POV_

OMFG! Ray did NOT just throw those pies at us! I walked up to the lunch line and bought more pies. I threw them up at Ray, but he ducked and it landed on Scott. Uh oh! He looks pissed. It was too hilarious. I broke down laughing. I fell to the floor, laughing, trying to breathe. Suddenly I felt something hit my chest. I stopped laughing. I looked around and saw Ray, Charlie, Scott, and Wen laughing. I looked at the other girls, and may I say, _damn do they look pissed. _I mean, they would be, they are covered in food, head to toe. LITTERALLY. Well, I'll get in trouble for this, but hey, I'm already in trouble. What more damage could this do?

"FOOD FIGHT!" I screamed. I saw Stella grab a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it all over Scott. I ran over to the lunch line and grabbed chili and cheese nacho chips. I did my best to dodge the foods thrown at me, but before I could make it to my target, someone chucked coconut shavings and cream (from coconut cream pies) on my head. I spun on my heel only to come face to face with my target. I smirked and hurled the nachos on Charlie. His hands reached up and took the nachos in hand and flung it at me! I looked up surprised by his actions. I was mad now. I kicked him in the stomach, and he fell down, clutching his abdomen. I dragged him over to the melted chocolate

_Mo's POV_

After I heard Taylor yell food fight, I ran over to the snacks counter. Before I could make it there, a jerk threw a pair of scissors about 2 inches away from my ear. I could hear it _whoosh _by. I kept running towards the counter, but I was too late. My pursuer had reached me by that time. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around in the person's arms, who I think is Scott and slapped him. I felt the person let go. I got out of his grip and looked up. Yup, I was Scott. I looked around and saw a bottle of whipped cream. I saw he was distracted by the red mark on his cheek. I ran for the bottle and sprayed it all over his face. He was unfortunely not surprised and ran at me. He took the bottle out of my hands and sprayed it on my head. Now, my hair was covered in white foamy cream. I used my hands to take the cream off my head and stuck it in his face. Wiping up and down his shirt.

2 minutes later, of nonstop movement on Scott's part, he looked like a snowman. It was too hilarious! I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Before I could show it to him, he threw me over his shoulder and laid me on the floor, where there was a bunch of melted chocolate. I screech, and jump up. I look around and don't see Scott anywhere. I calmed down a bit. I think Scott noticed because a second later, I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and flipped him over into the chocolate on his abdomen. I snapped another picture, and fell to the floor laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

_Stella's POV_

I scanned the crowd, looking for Ray. I heard something move behind me. I did a cartwheel to half way across the cafeteria. I looked straight ahead, and saw the tyrant of Mesa High. _The infamous Ray Beech._ I scowled, he smirked. I wasn't near any food; meanwhile, Ray had two pies ready to be thrown at me. I saw two bottles on the ground. One of whipped cream, the other was ketchup. I ran to them and picked them up. Before I could gush it all over Ray, he had thrown the pies at me. One hit my cheek, and the other hit my shoulder blade. I was annoyed. I squirted the cream and ketchup all over his body, hair, and face. Well, at least the ketchup matches his face, because he looked mad! Hmm…. Suspicious, he's suddenly grinning now… and walking up to me… hold out his arms… OH NO! He's going to hug me… I was frozen on the stop. I couldn't move, like my feet were frozen to the ground. More like because Ray was already squeezing the life out of me!

I kneed him where the sun don't shine, and flipped him onto his back. I looked him over; his face was scrunched up in pain, while he was holding the groin. I laughed and heaved him to the other 2 girls, and laid him down next to Scott and Charlie.


End file.
